The True Side of Minecraftia and Its Creator
by Creeper Like That
Summary: Alan only wanted to have fun with his friends but he got a good deal more. First of all he gets sucked into minecraft. Wait what? Sucked into minecraft. Journey along with Alan to find the True Side of Minecraftia and its Creator. It seems like it should be a crossover in the beginning but it will be mainly about minecraft.


Authors note  
In the following text I am going to start from "me" playing Clash of Clans. None of the names are real and the whole conversation is fake. Also my mc username is captainsparkle, not irl though, captainsparkle is made up by me.  
Bubble 20  
-you are not smarter then lex  
Me 23  
-am too  
Bubble 20  
-wanna bet  
Me 23  
- Why should I  
Lex 39  
- Guys, it doesn't matter  
Me 23  
- youre probably too jealous because im smarter then you.  
Lex 39  
- you are not smarter the me and it doesn't matter  
Ryan 21  
- im gonna side with lex on this one  
Me 23  
- youre her freaking boy-freind, no wonder you're on her side  
Lex 39  
-shut up, sparkle  
Me 23  
- why? Are you to embarrassed of R+L3?  
Lex 39  
-Just shut the hell up, would you already!  
Me 23  
- whatever floats your boat, lex.  
Me 23  
-Lex you still want to pvp me on my minecraft server?  
Lex 39  
-sure why not, but are you ready to get beaten up?  
Me 23  
-what makes you think that?  
Lex 39  
-the overall fact that I'm better then you at video games  
Me 23  
- get over it, ive been playing for two years longer then you. Anyway here is the ip :  
Me 23  
- you two can come to  
Ryan 21  
- i cant wait to see you be beaten up by lex  
Me 23  
-just get on the freaking server first!  
Me 23  
- see ya guys there  
"Whew," I said to myself, "I sure hope i can beat her." I hurried over to the computer and quickly start the server and got onto it. I turned pvp on and started to fill up the chests in the hunger games arena on my server. One against one isn't that best but this is a special hunger games. You start in different places and the cornucopia is the only place to get free items. Also you can break as many blocks as you would like to and also you can place as many as you want to. Well those are the overall rules and then I saw them get on.  
Lexi joined the game  
Lexi-Hey,whats up sparkle  
CaptainSparkle- Wats up Lex  
BubbleGirl:) joined the game  
Lexi-Hey whats up Vanessa?  
BubbleGirl:) nothin, just ready to watch you beat the crap out of sparkle.*evil laughter*  
CaptainSparkle-Just you wait.  
Lexi-Let's wait for Ryan to get on  
CaptainSparkle-Is it because you want someone to cry to when I beat the heck out of you?  
Lexi-no way is that ever happening  
Ryan joined the game  
Ryan-Hey Lex, and everyone else  
CaptainSparkle-Here to watch your girlfwiend lose?  
Lexi-Shutup sparkle  
CaptainSparkle-Just jking, jeez.  
BubbleGirl:)-what are we waiting for lets get started.  
CaptainSparkle-wait a min, the rules there are no sponsors because you both would give Lex diamond armor and other stuff diamond.  
Ryan-Lets just get started  
CaptainSparkle-everyone type /warp hunger-games  
Ok this is it, I am going to beat her. I know that she is better then me at some video games(fail), but I have been playing Minecraft for longer.  
Ryan-Hey everyone wanna skype, my id is ryanL1  
Lexi- sure, CaptainSparkle whats your skype?  
CaptainSparkle- its captainsparkle, obvious isn't it, like your friend misses obvious  
BubbleGirl:)- hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha  
Lexi-Ill make the skype call  
Captainsparkle-sure  
I quickly turned on skype and almost instantly got a call from Lexi and answered it.  
Skype Call:  
Me-Hello guys, first time Iv'e ever talked to you face to face.  
Vanessa-You look nerdy*laughing*  
Me- Shutup Vanessa*death stare* you're the one who should have the name crazygirl  
Lexi-*laughing*  
Me and Vanessa- shut up lexi  
Lexi-*laughing even more* you guys hate each other, but i think this is the first time youv'e ever agreed, especially in unison  
Me and Vanessa-shut up already!  
Lexi- you keep doing it*now doubled over in laughter*  
Me- just Shut up Lex  
Lexi- ok, ok Ill stop  
Ryan-lets get started with the hunger games anyway  
Me-Sure  
Vanessa- I can't wait  
Me- what makes you so sure that Lexi is gonna win?  
Vanessa- cause I'm me  
Me- lol  
Lexi- are we gonna start?  
Me- sure why not, Ryan can you go into the huge house near the cornucopia and look for the switch in the basement?  
Ryan - sure  
Me- may the odds be ever(not) in your favor  
Vanessa - lol  
Then something weird happened to my server. It completely glitched up and started to teleport us to random places on the map and the Skype was totally messed up and wouldn't work at all. I tried shutting down the server but it wouldn't listen to me. I tried to text them through my iPad, but then I felt a jolt of energy run down my spine and then I blacked out.  
"Where the heck are we?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around to see that there are three other kids, and one of them looks like Lex... "Wait are you Lexi?" I ask in wonder, not at all paying attention to my surroundings. "How do you know my name?" She asks, sounding very surprised. "Skype," I reply, "Wait a minute, are we in... Minecraft?" "Apparently we are." She replies. "Well if our two minecraft addicts are done with their 'happy' reunion. We can start 'doing' something." Says the girl behind Lex, who I figured to be Lex's best friend, Vanessa. "Don't you like go and punch a tree or something?" Said the guy who was standing right next to Lex. "But thats not logical." Replies Vanessa. "Well apparently, physics don't play into action here." I reply as I find the nearest tree and start letting hell loose on the tree. "Well whatever." She replied with a don't care at all tone. Not paying any attention to her, I make a crafting table and make two swords and two picks. I hand the picks to Lex and Vanessa and gave one of the swords to Ryan. "What the heck are these for?" Asked Vanessa. "Well apparently we are going to make an underground base while the boys cover our backs.. Answered Lex. "How did you know that I was gonna do that?" I ask, it was like she read my mind. "Wild guess ." She replied, "lets get to work then." "Ok." I replied.  
We walked until we found a small meadow loaded with cows, sheep of many different colors, and a ton of pigs and just then something just pops into my inventory as if it was given by a /give command I looked to see that it was my iPad but it had a message on it."Here is your iPad, use it wisely in your quest. You will have to go to the end and destroy the creator of the curse, but to do that you will have to travel to hell and get 12 blaze rods and get 12 ender pearls to find your way. "Whats that?" Asked Vanessa from right next to me. "My iPad, with a message." I replied. "Let me read it?" She asked. "I don't trust you Vanessa..." I replied. "Just let me see it." She replied." I wouldn't normally do this but here." I answered while handing her my iPad. "Huh, this is interesting." She said handing me back my iPad. At the same time she and Lex got their iPods and Ryan got his iPad. They all said the same message. As everyone else was reading the message, I started to see if any of my apps were affected. iMessages was working a bit. I tried to text my friends and I did get answers. But I could only text Will, which was better then no one but still it works. I hope I'm not stuck here forever. Cause I have dreams in life(hey a guys can dream, right?).  
Conversation:  
Me-Hello  
Will-Where the heck are you? Theres a huge search for you and three other kids from California or something.  
Me-Do not tell ANYONE that your chatting with me. If you do, it's gonna lead to unnecessary complications. I am with the other missing kids their names are Vanessa, Lexi, and Ryan, Isnt that right. Ill tell you the whole story later, right now I have to survive and delete this WHOLE conversation tell no one remember that.  
Will-thats right but wouldn't it be better for me to tell the authorities?  
Me-DO NOT SUCH THING it will probably kill us and the code its not java it something that manipulates reality ill text you asap but now I have to go  
Will-ok bye tyl  
I quickly closed the texting app and turned around. "What should we do now?" I asked quietly. "I say abort the mining plan and start making a normal house." Replied Vanessa. "Ok." I replied and started to place down our crafting table. I quickly made four beds and gave one to everyone. I outlined the house but only came up with enough supplies for a 7*7*2 house. Very uncomfortable if you ask me, but we had to do with it. Bad part: I had to put my bed right next to Vanessa's. Which made Lexi double over in laughter. Which was bad enough, but having to sleep next to some random person. Ugh! Well I better get back to texting Will as I told him.  
iMessages:  
Me-hi  
Will-hi  
Me-I hate the fact that im going to have to sleep right next to Vanessa.  
Will- Who's Vanessa?  
Me-Ill send you a pic.  
Me-(Picture)  
Will- She looks hot, I wouldn't mind sleeping there.  
Me- really will, u think she looks hot?  
Will - well whats wrong with that?  
Me-Ugh! She almost saw your text message.  
Will-well good for her  
Me- from Vanessa- You're stalkerish you know that?  
Will- how? Alan was the one who sent me your picture.  
Me- Well the disturbing thing is that her pressence for some disturbing reason comforts me.  
Will- Lol  
Me- I know, I'm freaking out here  
Will- theres at least one good thing to your "dissapearence"  
Me- what?  
Will- we have no school incase it is a terrorist group.  
Me-well no fair and not helping either  
Will- also I noticed that the picture was blocky, are you in minecraft?  
Me-yes  
Will- I've always wanted that to happen to me  
Me- well its not very lucky id you have to sleep in the same bed as the person you hate.  
Me- well i have to go before Vanessa kills me with questions bye see ya  
Will- bye  
"Who the heck was that Alan?" She asked me. "He's my friend," I replied," why do you ask?" "Just wondering cause you you my picture WITHOUT permission." She replied. "Lol" I said back. I didn't really care, it was funny to see her all ticked off. "If you don't mind, from now can you NOT take my picture without permission." She replied angrily. I barely payed attention and decided to start a diary. Well since this is like a once in a lifetime thing.  
Diary:  
Dear Diary,  
Today was the weirdest day of my life. I get sucked into Minecraft, and end up having to sleep right next to Vanessa, someone I practically hate. But now that Will mentioned it She does look kinda hot... Why the heck am I writing that. Why am here in the first place? What did I do to be tortured like this? And when will all these questions be answered? And why do my thoughts keep coming back to Vanessa being hot? I think I am gonna have nightmares of me dating Vanessa. And again why do my thoughts keep coming back to Vanessa being my gf. And why is it haunting my mind? When will this be all over? And when will I be released from the night mares of me dating Vanessa? When, When, When!  
Sincerely,  
Random Person in the World of Minecraftia  
I put down my iPad and laid down on my bed thinking what happened to me. In a matter of a few hours I had gone from being a normal kid to being trapped in a video game(not common) . I stared up at the ceiling and for some reason Vanessa's presence was comforting me. Which was kinda disturbing at first but I didn't have time to think about it because I was fast asleep.


End file.
